


До Луны на единороге

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Drunk Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Platonic Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Кот Нуар и Маринетт были друзьями. И иногда это подразумевало, что он должен был потакать ей, когда она хотела кататься на единорогах при луне.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	До Луны на единороге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ride the unicorn to the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809153) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 



Было поздно. Маринетт сидела верхом на единороге на детской карусели и жевала чипсы, которые для неё купил Кот. Её пучок растрепался, а под левым глазом размазалась тушь — скорее всего, она сама потёрла его по рассеянности. О, и ещё от неё несло перегаром. (Возможно, без влияния талисмана запах чувствовался бы не так сильно, но в настоящую минуту Адриан был перевоплощён в Кота Нуара и ему было более чем очевидно, что его подруга в стельку).

— И чего это ты стоишь там, как столб? — возмутилась она, хотя точнее было сказать «надулась». Маринетт похлопала по свободному месту позади. — Иди смотреть на луну со мной, Кот.

— Мне отсюда лучше видно.

— Но смотреть по отдельности — это совсем не то.

— Вряд ли мы вдвоём там поместимся.

Она оглянулась.

— Поместимся, если потеснимся. Я готова потесниться ради тебя.

Он рассмеялся, прижимая ладонь к лицу.

— Маринетт, прошу тебя. Уже поздно. Ты наверняка замёрзла…

— Не-а, — возразила она, широко раскидывая руки в стороны, уронив пару чипсинок в процессе. — Я чувствую себя прекрасно!

И, может быть, так оно и было, но джинсовые шорты с ботильонами и кофточкой со свободного кроя рукавами едва ли хорошо подходили для вечера ранней весны. (Вообще-то изначально на ней была ещё и куртка, но, похоже, она умудрилась потерять её в каком-то из баров).

— Ну давай же! — воскликнула она, вновь шлёпая единорога. — Николетт уже заждалась.

— Николетт? — сморщил нос он.

— Единорог, ясное дело.

— Ага. Ясное дело.

Она неотрывно смотрела на него своими огромными синими глазами, молчаливо вопрошая, почему он до сих пор не соизволил сдвинуться с места. Как он посмел так оскорблять её с Николетт?

Он нахмурился.

— Может, я лучше отведу тебя домой?

— Почему?

— Потому что я здесь именно за этим, забыла? Ты ведь сама написала мне.

В ответ на это она просто моргнула. И ещё раз. А затем снова принялась жевать чипсы.

— Вкусные.

Уф. Почему, напившись, она становилась такой рассеянной?

— Очень рад, что они тебе понравились, — произнёс он, стараясь не потерять терпение, — но мы здесь уже давно и…

— Кот, завязывай кайф ломать.

Он так и закрыл рот.

— Смысл наряжаться в этот клоунский костюм, если ты не даёшь мне повеселиться?

Ох, а вот это уже было обидно.

— Эй! — возмутился он, упирая руки в бока. — Я вообще-то тут пытаюсь быть тебе хорошим другом.

— Занудство.

— Никакое не занудство, а забота и…

— Занудство. Занудное занудство, нудятина…

— Сама зануда.

Она выглянула из-за рога Николетт, показывая на Кота пальцем.

— Это не я хочу пойти домой, вместо того чтобы кататься на единороге и смотреть на луну.

Они не моргая испепеляли друг друга взглядами.

— Ладно, хорошо! — простонал он, направляясь к ней широкими шагами. — Я покатаюсь с тобой на Николетт, если для тебя это так важно.

— Юху!

Уголок его губ дёрнулся.

— Ты что, серьёзно только что сказала «юху»?

— Отвали. Я имею право говорить, что хочу.

Он покачал головой, улыбаясь, но остановился, увидев, сколько для него оставалось места на Николетт.

— Мы не поместимся, — отрезал он.

— Поместимся-поместимся.

— Давай я просто сяду на другого…

— Нет. — Она схватилась за его предплечье. — Это будет уже не то! Погоди, я ещё подвинусь.

Она так и сделала и, обернувшись, окинула его полным надежды взглядом, как щенок, который ждёт, что его похвалят. Он никак не мог устоять. Лишь самые жестокосердные могли бы не поддаться действию этого взгляда. К тому же, он надеялся, что если пойдёт у неё на поводу, то она наконец перестанет быть одержима каруселью и позволит ему отвести её домой.

Перекинув ногу через единорога, он поёрзал, пытаясь усесться позади неё.

— Подвинься ещё.

— Не могу.

Вздох.

— Не очень-то удобно.

— Это потому что ты не теснишься как следует.

— Скорее уж, потому что мы — двое взрослых, которые пытаются поместиться на карусели, предназначенной для одного ребёнка.

Маринетт демонстративно оглянулась по сторонам.

— Ой, что это за звук? Похоже на очередное занудство.

— Ты постоянно меня обижаешь, и я понятия не имею, почему мы до сих пор друзья.

Она засмеялась и прислонилась к нему, двигая плечами, словно он был одеялом, в которое она хотела укутаться. Теперь они сидели совсем плотно. Не то чтобы он был против. Несмотря на то, что он не очень-то хотел сидеть с ней на Николетт, близость к Маринетт его не смущала. Пускай от неё и несло десятком коктейлей. А ещё совсем не сложно было догадаться, почему она так хотела «потесниться», как она это называла.

— Знал ведь, что ты замёрзла, — заметил он, обвивая рукой её талию.

— Вот уж нетушки.

— Ну-ну. То есть, ты решила украсть всё моё личное пространство просто потому, что тебе так захотелось, да?

— Именно.

Он улыбнулся и расслабился, положив подбородок ей на плечо.

— Подай мне чипсы.

— Сам бери.

— Грубиянка.

Тем не менее, она поднесла пачку ближе к нему. Так они и сидели какое-то время, молча жуя чипсы и смотря на луну с карусели. Не худший способ провести вечер. Совсем не то, что он планировал, но точно могло быть и хуже.

— Эй, Кот.

— М-м?

— Чипсы кончились.

Он засмеялся и легонько ткнулся носом в её волосы.

— По мне, это знак, что пора отвести тебя домой.

Недовольно ворча, она всё-таки разрешила ему взять её на руки. (И слава богу, ведь они оказались в парке как раз потому, что изначально она настояла на прогулке).

Они довольно быстро добрались до её квартиры, но к тому моменту она уже достигла сонной стадии опьянения и потому болталась в его руках, как рыба без костей. Он снял с неё ботильоны и аккуратно уложил на диван.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он.

— Подожди, — ухватила его за хвост она. — Набери мне воды в ванну.

Он в удивлении выгнул бровь.

— Если ты забыла, то я супергерой, а не твой слуга. К тому же, я не думаю, что тебе стоит сейчас принимать ванну. Ты слишком пьяна.

— Неправда.

— Правда, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

Она надулась, но хвост его так и не отпустила.

— Тогда останься? Ненадолго?

Шесть лет назад подобная просьба смутила бы его донельзя. Сейчас же он лишь вздохнул и улёгся на диван рядом с ней, разводя руки в стороны, чтобы Маринетт могла устроиться поудобнее.

— Не превращай это в привычку, — тихо произнёс он.

— А?

— Писать мне, чтобы я забрал тебя.

Её нос коснулся его шеи.

— Нельзя летать, когда выпью.

— Бессмыслица какая-то.

От дальнейших объяснений она воздержалась, довольствуясь возможностью растянуться на нём, как уставший котёнок. Он ткнул её в спину.

— Не вздумай засыпать. Я ещё не закончил тебя отчитывать.

— Мгмм. Слушаю.

Её речь стала более нечленораздельной. Его бы, может, это и обеспокоило, но, по правде говоря, она редко пила и уж тем более редко напивалась. Нет, чего он не понимал — так это того, почему она всегда писала ему, когда это всё-таки случалось. Сегодняшний вечер она провела с коллегами. Она могла бы доехать до дома на такси с одним из них или же позвонить кому-то другому из своих друзей. Алья сейчас была в Англии, но ещё ведь оставались Нино и Кагами. Чёрт, она бы даже могла попросить его самого. Адриан был бы тут как тут с роскошной машиной и личным водителем.

Но она обратилась не к Адриану. Она попросила Кота.

— Маринетт, — тихонько позвал он.

— М-м?

— Почему ты написала мне?

Она что-то сонно просопела и подсунула свою ногу под его, переплетая их.

— Потому что…

Это, по сути, не было ответом, но, лёжа в обнимку со своей (уже слегка похрапывающей) подругой, он думал, что, возможно, понимал, что она имела в виду. В конце концов, она тоже занимала особое место в его сердце. Сколь бы странной или обременительной ни была её просьба, он всегда приходил ей на помощь. И всегда будет.


End file.
